


Yuri!! on Ice Soulbond Oral Not!Fic

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional (Im)maturity, Empathy, Fate Not Included, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond, Telepathy, The Instant Unconcious Connection, This is Not The Soul Mate Fic You Were Looking For, Transcript Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Wherein Yuuri and Victor soulbond and will not transfer to pairs skating. (and also cannot keep it together).Wherein Yuri and Otabek soulbond and keep it together (it's not hard you sappy idiots). Until they can't.





	Yuri!! on Ice Soulbond Oral Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Only Work. There is no text. If you would like to write more of this story or transcribe this work, please feel free to do so.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20On%20Ice%20Soulbonding%20Oral%20NotFic.mp3) | 23:10 | 16.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!
> 
> Recorded at Podfication 2017.


End file.
